


Purina

by orphan_account



Series: Purina [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Genderswap, Prom, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina Graham is the weird girl who likes dogs better than friends. Hypatia Lecter is the elegant refugee from a Soviet orphanage, capturing most students' interest but shunning their companionship. They are going to prom together in Podunk, Louisiana because the only thing Hypatia likes better than parties is catching people off guard.</p><p>For this prompt on the kinkmeme: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3819.html?thread=7347435#cmt7347435</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purina

“I don’t know why you want to do this,” Mina said. She was sitting on her bed with Hypatia behind her, running her fingers through her hair. Her shoulders were low and tight, anticipating the night ahead.

“But you agreed.” Hypatia had showed up early, in crown braids and ringlets, tailored gown in a garment bag and hair product in her backpack. Mina had brown curls down to the band of her bra. She wore them loose to hide her eyes, and they were lovely. But with a little mousse and a couple bobby pins, they could be regal. Hypatia slowed her stroking, tugging gently on a lock of hair. Mina’s shoulders unbent, just a little.

“I want to make you happy,” she said, playing with a hole in her jeans.

“I am happy.” Hypatia kissed her cheek, and she blushed. Her dad was out, but it still felt transgressive to kiss here, in his apartment. As far as he knew, they were good friends going stag.

“They’re a bunch of posers. Prom is a play at being the gentry, at the pleasure of exclusion. They only do it because they live in the fucking boonies like we do, and they don’t get many chances to feel better than people.” Having conceded the older girl’s point, Mina felt free to make her own.

“Undoubtedly.” Hypatia smiled. Mina’s astuteness pleased her. She spread a dot of mousse in her hand, the size of a quarter and smelling faintly of amber. She rubbed it between her fingers and ran it through Mina’s hair.

“You... agree?”

“Of course.” Her voice was easy and light.

“Then why do you want to go at all?” It was no longer an accusation. It was genuine perplexity.

“Because they _aren’t_ better than we are. Isolated, precocious lesbians in the fucking boonies have as much right to gaiety and color as middling, intellectually stunted rah-rahs in the fucking boonies, and we are going to demonstrate it.”

Mina laughed. Her friend swore so seldom it always shocked her how unselfconscious she was about it. Hypatia rewarded her with a gentle ruffle and started pinning the excess hair behind her ears.

“So I’m a prop in your performance piece?” Mina spoke with more amusement than venom.

“You are a companion for my triumph.” She pressed a kiss to Mina’s neck, making her shiver.

“Isn’t that a little childish?”

“I’m seventeen. I’m permitted.”

“...I can live with that.”

“I thought you could. Turn around.” Mina turned around obediently, and Hypatia took her in, memorizing the picture. Her curls were glossy now, falling into elegant spirals and rising to a soft crest that gave the impression of a lion’s mane. “Magnificent.” She fixed a jeweled barrette to one side. “Now the gown.” She turned around. She had seen dear Mina naked before, but she still seemed bashful about dressing in front of her.

“Okay. It’s on.” The dress was a long, black piece from the back of a thrift store. The color suited her, but it was cut for a woman, not a skinny teenage girl. Hypatia circled her, and Mina shrunk under the scrutiny. “Is it really bad? There weren’t a lot. I didn’t—I didn’t want anything bright and floofy, and this seemed—”

Hypatia stroked her cheek to quiet her. “It only needs minor adjustments.” She took a pak of safety pins from her bag and tucked the dress in with one pin at each side of the waist. She had to reach up under Mina’s skirt to get the pin on the inside, where it wouldn’t be conspicuous. She could feel her body warming. Then she clipped Mina’s bra straps to the straps of the dress. She knew without asking that her friend didn’t have anything strapless, but this way the dress could lay around her biceps where it was meant to instead of hunched up at her shoulders.

Mina covered her chest when Hypatia moved the straps down, but she took her hands in hers and kissed them, guiding them down. “Now, can you walk in heels?”

Mina nodded. “It’s like walking tip-toe with training wheels.”

“Good.” She pulled out a pair of simple black pumps and guided Mina to step into them.

“They fit.”

Hypatia smiled. “I am glad to hear it.”

“Your shoes don’t fit me.”

“Indeed not.”

“You bought me shoes?” Mina asked, a little incredulous.

“Why not? I wished to see you wear them.”

She had to turn away at that, under the guise of taking a few practice steps. “Well, I won’t fall on my ass, at least.”

“If you fell, I would catch you.” Hypatia was now stripping down to her underwear, completely unselfconscious. She took her icy blue gown from its garment bag and stepped into it, arranging it around her body like it belonged there. She clasped a teardrop choker around her neck and looked back at her friend. “I have a necklace that would suit you well...”

Mina shook her head. She had a low girliness threshold, and they were skating dangerously close. “I don’t really like jewelry.” She almost bit her tongue. “On me! I don’t like jewelry on me. It... it looks great on you.”

Hypatia smiled softly as she did up the straps of her sandals. She liked Mina in jeans and plaid, liked even better the stubborn resistance to authority that underlay her androgyny. But by the end of the year, she would have her in a necklace, and perhaps nothing else.

“Are you going to make me wear makeup?”

“Only a touch. Tilt your head up, and keep still. It will only take a moment.” Mina would balk at anyone else touching her face, but Hypatia’s hands were soft and even as they brushed a sheer powder over her face, just enough to even out the tone. “Now, my love. This will feel strange at first, but I promise not to harm you.” She pulled down the corner of one eye. “Roll your eyes back. Try not to blink.” Two swipes of a mascara wand, and Mina’s eyes were framed in impossibly long lashes. “And there we are.” She kissed her cheek again to reward her for her patience.

“That’s all?” Mina asked.

“Mm hm. Minimal coverage suits you. And your lips cannot be improved.”

Hypatia touched up her own makeup in a compact and picked up a gauzy shawl to drape over her arms. “How do you feel?” she asked.

“Like a Christian.”

“Buoyed by your faith?”

“About to be lion-chow.”

“I did come prepared.” She took the last piece from her backpack, a thin silver flask, and unscrewed the top. “Drink slowly. It is strong.”

Mina let her put the bottle to her lips and sipped cautiously. Her cheeks flushed warm. “That’s delicious.”

“I never developed a taste for Kool-Aid and vodka, which I fear may be our other option tonight.” She tucked the flask away and took Mina’s arm in hers, leading her out to her car. “Now, let us surprise the lions.”


End file.
